History Of James
by Logan Maslow
Summary: Nueva historia de bromances, inesperados cambios y SOBRETODO MUCHO SLASH
1. History Of James

Hola, soy James, James Maslow y vine a los ángeles para llegar a cumplir mi sueño, ya que vengo de una familia muy rica me compre una casa de dos plantas, era en una comunidad porque tampoco me iban a dar tanto dinero para una casa pero con eso era suficiente, la comunidad se llamaba "Famous Community" y yo estaba dejando mis cosas de la mudanza en los lugares que correspondían, cuando termine fui a dar una vuelta y vi que buscaban a cantantes, fui corriendo y cuando lo vi todo estaba llenísimo pero daba igual porque yo conseguiría mi sueño asique me adentre para probar suerte, esperé mucho rato hasta que el chico de delante se giró, me miró y me dijo: "Hola, tu eres de por aquí?", le dije que si y me fije en cómo era, era un chico de aspecto simpático, un poco más bajo que yo, rubio de ojos verdes, vestía de una camisa de cuadros y vaqueros, él se volvió a girar ya que era su turno, estaba muy nervioso, yo estaba muy nervioso pero entré ahí y lo dí todo, cuando acabe me fui ya que me dijeron que me lo harían saber a las tres de mañana, cuando llegué a casa había tres chicos en mi puerta que casualmente allí estaba el rubio, se acercó a ellos y:

-Hola- Dijo james.

-Vecino!- Dijeron los dos chicos que no conocía de nada.

-Tú?- Dijo el chico rubio.

-Vaya, tú no eres en de la cola?

-Sí, soy Kendall.

-Encantado, yo soy James.

-Nosotros somos Logan y él Carlos- Dijo Logan.

-Encantado, queréis entrar?

-Claro-Dijeron los tres con entusiasmo.

Una vez dentro James hizo la cena y comieron todos juntos, vieron una peli y Carlos se durmió al igual que Kendall, James y Logan siguieron viendo la película, Logan no se concentraba en la película, solo se concentraba en mirar a James.

Narra Logan:

No me gusta nada la película, pero me quedo por él, ese chico tan guapo que está a mi lado concentrado en verla, hoy 28/02/14 es el día en el que por primera vez un chico me robo el corazón, intente llevar mi mano hacia él sin que se enterase, iba muy despacio hasta que choqué con su pierna, empecé a sobarla, miré y… ¡LE ESTABA TOCANDO LA PIERNA A CARLOS! James estaba en la cocina, por suerte Carlos estaba dormido, sino me habrá metido en una buena, James quitó la película y nos fuimos, tenía muchas ganas de llegar mañana y volver a verle.

Casa de Logan y Carlos:

-Has disfrutado de la película eeh jajaja- Dice Logan.

-Pues sí… sobretodo el fi…ejem- Dijo Carlos un poco nervioso.

-Sobre todo el que?

-Nada nada da igual- Terminó Carlos la conversación.

Casa de James:

Narra James:

Ya se han ido todos, noté como si Logan me estaba mirando todo el rato, estaba tan presionado que me fui a la cocina, estuve a punto de hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría pero alomejor terminaré haciéndolo, aunque tengo más tiempo, ahora iré a dormir y a ver si me escogen para conseguir mi sueño.

Al día siguiente:

Hoy deberían llamarme..

_Llaman al timbre_

Abrí la puerta, y allí estaba, aquel chico que ayer me miraba, yo creo que le gusto pero no estoy seguro, le dejo pasar y me pregunta que si se puede quedar allí, le dije que si y me fui a mi cuarto a arreglar unas cosillas, Logan me seguía a todas partes y me miraba constantemente como si una fuerza no pudiese apartar su mirarda y entronces le dije:

-Qué te pasa?

-Qué? A mi? Nada nada nada

-Seguro?

-Sí

Él me convenció así que seguí haciendo mis cosas para terminar lo antes posible.

_El móvil suena_

Voy corriendo hacia él, lo cojo y.. ¡ME HAN ACEPTADO! Salto por toda la casa y Logan me pregunta:

-Qué te pasa?

-¡VOY A ENTRAR EN EL GRUPO BIG TIME …NOSE QUÉ!

-Big Time Rush?

-SIII

-Yo también estoy en Big Time Rush, y Kendall y Carlos.

-¡QUE GUAY!

(Ahora pordremos estar juntos muchísimo más tiempo mi querido James)

* * *

**Siento que sea tan corto pero el proximo será mejor y más largo, poned rewieus y espero que os guste**

**Logan Maslow ~ Fuera**


	2. History Of James: El intento de Logan

Cuando llegaron al cine había una cola gigantesca y tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, cuando llegaron a ser las 10 de la noche lograron comprar una entrada a una película llamada "Posesión infernal", a la que Logan tenía un poco de miedo.

-Tranquilo, si te da miedo me avisas- Dijo James con dulzura

Al entrar en la sala se sentaron es las butacas que eligieron y a los 43 minutos de película hubo una escena que hizo que Logan abrazase fuertemente a James.

-Jajajaja tranquilo- Dijo James riéndose

-Es que me asusté

-No pasa nada

Terminó la película y Logan se había pasado toda la peli agarrado a James, cuando salieron le pidió perdón pero la amabilidad de James era grande y le dijo que no pasaba nada y para reírse un poco de él le dijo que le agarrase todo lo que quisiese a lo que Logan no creyó que era una broma asique le cogió a James del brazo hasta el coche, ahí James condujo hasta la casa de Logan y Logan le invitó a pasar, James aceptó, entraron, subieron a la habitación de Logan a la vez que pasaron por la habitación de Carlos en la que estaba dormido.

-Carlos y tu vivís juntos?- Preguntó James confuso

-Amm si pero no pienses mal solo somos amigos- Dijo Logan con seguridad

Llegaron a la habitación de Logan.

-Vaya Logan que bonita habitación jaja

-Jaja Gracias

EN ese momento James abrió un armario y vio en la puerta algo que no se lo podía creer, Logan tenía muchísimas fotos de James, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a Logan.

-James.. amm que pasa?

-Qué es eso de tu armario?

-Qué?... amm no sé de qué me hablas- Dijo Logan intentando ocultarlo aunque ya lo supiese

-Logan… yo.. yo.. te.. te gusto?- Dijo James tartamudeando

-…- Logan no sabía que contestar

-Me tengo que ir, gracias por dejarme entrar, hasta luego

James tropieza con las cosas de la casa y se va, arranca y se va a su casa, al llegar entra y se va a su habitación y piensa.

(A ver... seguro que él quería decir que no jaja es imposible que le guste)

Al día siguiente.

_Llaman a la puerta_

James abre la puerta y se encuentra con Carlos y Kendall.

-Amm Hola Que hacéis aquí?-Preguntó James confuso

-Venimos a hablarte de Logan

-Ouh, y que pasa con él?

-Bueno le hemos notado un poco raro desde que llegaste…

-…- James se fue a su cuarto

-James a dónde vas?- Preguntó Kendall

James no respondió.

-Carlos necesito ayuda…

-Qué te pasa amigo Kendall?

-Creo que me gusta James…

-Si claro igual que a Logan, Tío no me lo creo- Dijo Carlos con seguridad

Después de ese comentario Kendall se des pidió de Carlos y se fue, por lo cual Carlos le siguió, montaron en el coche y hablaron sobre todo eso de que Kendall creía que le gustaba James.

Narra James:

Bueno voy a ir a casa de Logan a ver si podemos arreglar esto, espero que salga todo como espero… Me pondré un traje para parecer interesante.

Narrador:

Llegó a casa de Logan, tocó el timbre y Logan abrió.

(Oh dios, me encantan los hombres con traje)

-Hola.. Ja.. James

-Hola Logan, puedo pasar?

-Ah..Si claro

-Gracias

James se sentó en el sofá y le invitó a Logan a sentarse, James se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto, tenía una camisa roja con una corbata azul con el mismo color, la verdad es que estaba muy guapo.

-Querías algo James?

-Amm quería hablar de lo de anoche..

Logan pensaría que le amaba, se armó de valor y le besó, James no se separó pero cuando terminaron.

-Que.. Que haces?

-Per..Perdón, yo no.. No sabía..

James le calló con el dedo.

-Ssshhh.. Calla y bésame otra vez..

Logan se echo encima de James y le besó, mientras que le iba desnudando poco a poco.


End file.
